Cathy's Halloween Party
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Cathy invites Yuma to a Halloween party-for two. Crappy summary, better story. Rated M for lemon and Cathy's costume. Yuma/Cathy with a bit of Yuma/Rio. Small bit of Tori and Anna bashing.


**Okay, my fellow readers, the results of the poll are in. With a grand score of 1-0-0-0, the winner is Cathy Catherine! If you are a Tori, Anna, or Rio fan, I'm sorry to disappoint, but you had your chance. I even advertised it in my **_**'**__**Black Crescent**__**'**_** one-shot, 'Trick or Treat'.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Astral"_

* * *

**Cathy's Halloween Party**

Yuma was getting bored with his classwork as usual. And, as usual, he fell asleep. When he falls asleep, he zones out of the lesson. When Yuma zones out of a lesson, he gets into trouble with his sister Kari. Cathy didn't want him to get into trouble with his sister Kari, so since Tori was sick right now, she took over her duty of keeping him up during the class. Of course, this often got her into trouble with Mr. Kay, but as long as she could share that trouble with Yuma, she wouldn't mind. That's when she got a clever idea to get Yuma in her arms: a Halloween party for two!

Amazingly enough, Yuma actually stayed awake during the lesson. He got over the fact that he had to duel his girlfriend Rio and her brother Shark while they were in their Barian states as Nasch and Merag. He couldn't get over the fact that Rio had to call off their relationship because of an emotional conflict in her heart. Yuma understood, so he let her sort the whole thing out. She was still doing that. _"Yuma, I think you had better talk to Merag. She could really use a friend right about now,"_ said Astral, ticking the boy off because he used her Barian name.

"Trust me, Astral, I already know that! And I call her Rio, not Merag, do you understand!?" stated Yuma. It was a rhetorical question and Astral knew that, so he didn't bother to answer. He knew his friend well enough to know that he would talk to Rio anyways, but before he got to her, Yuma felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Cathy smiling at him. She decided to act a little cute and bring an envelope to him in her mouth, similar to a cat. This came as no surprise to Yuma since he knew of her behavior due to being in her mansion while looking for Tori.

Cathy let Yuma take the envelope out of her mouth so she could speak to him. "Hey, Yuma, I was wondering if you would like to come to my Halloween party tonight. You can wear a costume if you want, and everything will be on the house." Yuma had to think about it because of his current situation with Rio. The cat duelist knew what was going through his mind as she saw the 'Ice Queen' who used to be his girlfriend sulking on a bench.

Yuma looked at the invitation and saw that Cathy had put him as the only guest. He knew this meant that he couldn't bring Astral along since she and her cats could see him. After Shark and Bronk, Astral was his best friend, but having to put up with him on a daily basis could get pretty annoying. "I'd love to, Cat. I just have to take care of something first," he answered as he walked over to the bench that Rio was sitting on.

* * *

Rio was still dealing with her inner conflict with her past self Merag. She could see that Yuma wanted to talk to her and she couldn't deny that she desperately wanted to talk to him any longer. "Hey, Rio, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better. I still can't believe that I broke my bond with you. You meant so much to me and I just threw it all away because I followed Nasch-I mean Reginald. Can you hear me? I can't even pick the right name to call my brother, and yet here you… are calling me…Rio," she said as tears came down her face.

"Well that's what I've always known you as. As far as your brother's concerned, I just call him Shark. He managed to get over his depression after the battle with Vector, and so can you. And speaking of Vector, he's the one who shattered our bond, Rio. You didn't do a thing, so you've got nothing to worry about. I forgave you and Shark a long time ago. You just need to forgive yourselves. I don't want to High-Five the Sky by myself. I want you to do it with me."

Rio was shocked that Yuma would forgive her so easily, but now that she thought about it, he was right; Vector was to blame. Not Nasch, Merag, or any of the other Barians, just Vector. This put a smile on Rio's face and caused her to hug her ex-boyfriend. "Thank you, Yuma. I hope I haven't been too much of a burden on you. Maybe we can renew our bond, probably by starting over again as just friends and working our way up."

"I'd like that, Rio. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Yuma went home to get his costume, which was a Dark Magician outfit in his size, before going to Cathy's mansion for their party of two. He had to compromise with Astral, who was still on the lookout for 'Number' cards. Here was the compromise: Yuma keeps his key on him while Astral stays in the key and not come out until he senses a 'Number' nearby, unless it was 'Crystal Zero', 'Abyss Splash', or 'Shark Drake', the main 'Numbers' of Rio and Shark.

He got to the mansion and rang the doorbell. "Man I hope Cat doesn't have on her usual Black Cat costume on again," he said as the door opened, revealing Cathy in a white cat outfit. It was basically a white version of her normal attire, but with a shorter skirt, no sleeves, a revealed back, showing that she didn't have a bra on, and some cleavage in the front. Yuma's face went red when he got a good look at her. "Well at least you switched up. That's a good look for you, Cat," he said.

Cathy's face turned red when Yuma complimented her. "Thanks, Yuma. I would dress like this more often, but I'm afraid I'd get into a lot of trouble if I did that." She invited him in and walked in front of him, swaying her hips left and right to seduce him. It seemed to have worked as Yuma found himself flustered by his normally shy friend. They got to the living room where the party would take place. "Take a good look at the food, Yuma. I prepared it myself."

He did just that, seeing sandwiches, candy, even what looked like his favorite: rice balls, or as he calls it, 'Duel Fuel'. "This is a great setup you have here, Cathy," he said.

"I'm glad you like it. Now how about we get this party started," she said seductively. Lately, Yuma's been noticing Cathy coming out of her shell a lot more, which is something he greatly appreciated even though it got her into more arguments with Tori and Anna during Yuma's relationship with Rio. During the party, they played some subtle games like Twister, Blackjack, and Go Fish. They even had a duel for fun, the winner of the Duel being Yuma.

Yuma looked at the time and remembered telling Kari not to wait up for him. Lucky for him and Cathy, they had tomorrow off. Yuma was bored, though. Cat decided to do one more thing. She strode over to the couch he was sitting on, taking off her clothes in the process. Yuma turned his head away out of respect, but the cat duelist would have none of that. She got on his lap and straddled him, moved his head to where they were facing each other, and planted her lips on his for their first kiss with one another. It was Cathy's first, but Yuma's kissed both Tori and Rio, leaving Anna out of the mix.

**LEMON ALERT!**

Yuma closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Cathy, who did the same thing. They opened their mouths and slid their tongues into each other, letting out a moan at the same time. Yuma brought his right hand back to the front and groped her breast. Cathy was surprised by this, as shown when she gasped, breaking the kiss as well. "Sorry, Cat. I guess I acted too fast," Yuma said.

"No, Yuma. It's alright. I just wasn't expecting it that was all," she said, reassuring him. Cathy helped him get out of his costume until he was down to just his boxers. They resumed their kissing and groping for another 4 minutes before Yuma broke the kiss. He flipped them over so he was on top. He kissed, licked, and sucked Cathy's neck, earning him a gasp and a moan that urged him to keep going. _'That's going to leave a mark, but I don't care,'_ she thought as she was enjoying her first time.

Yuma licked around Cathy's right nipple before sucking on it. He was still groping her left breast with his right hand. She reared her head back to encourage him to keep going, which is what he did. Yuma switched breasts so the left one wouldn't be left out. He did the same thing to the left while groping the right. He licked around the left nipple, and then sucked on it. Cathy was still enjoying the whole thing while still encouraging her crush and new lover.

She flipped them back over so she was on top. Cathy knew that Yuma still loved Rio, so she didn't bother to leave a mark on his neck like he did her. To do so, in her opinion, would claim Yuma as hers and hers alone. She would still love him, even if she had to share with his original girlfriend. Cathy removed her panties and Yuma's boxers and went into the 69 position, having his cock in front of her so she could suck it while she had her pussy **(A/N: Pun not entirely intended)** in front of him to lick. She began sucking on his cock, which was already hard, while he fingered her cunt. Yuma stuck one finger in, earning him another beautiful moan as he moaned from the cock-sucking Cathy was giving him. He stuck in another finger, getting another moan. Yuma then decided to take the plunge and licked her pussy.

Cathy moaned out loudly at the pleasure that Yuma was giving her. She continued to suck his member while he licked her out. She couldn't fit all of him in her mouth, given that she had never done anything like this before, so she also pumped him with her hand. "Ngh…Cathy, I'm about to cum!" Yuma exclaimed. This encouraged her to go faster until he came in her mouth. At the same time, Cathy came on Yuma' face. They licked up the mess they couldn't get in their mouths before smiling at each other.

"I know I'm ready for the main event. I hope you are as well, Yuma." Yuma nodded. Cathy laid down for him, legs spread so she could take him in. He positioned himself at her entrance before looking at her for permission. She smiled and nodded, wanting this badly. She knew about the sex life he and Rio had; in fact, they even took each other's virginities (much to Shark's annoyance). Cathy wanted Yuma to be her first as well.

That was a wish that was granted, as Yuma went inside of her, breaking her wall in the process. Cathy screamed loudly in both pain and pleasure. He waited until she adjusted to his size. She gave him a nod to keep going. Yuma pumped in and out of her slowly, getting moans of pleasure from the girl as she went in sync with him, matching his movements with her own. He then got a familiar feeling. "Cat, I'm about to cum again!" he shouted, going faster in his movements.

Cathy went faster in hers as well. "Cum inside of me, Yuma!" she said. Yuma came inside of her, and then got off, the both of them breathing hard while lying on the floor.

**LEMON END**

They got up and looked around, noting that the living room was a mess. "Heh…I think we need to clean the place up a bit, don't you?" Yuma asked. Cathy nodded. They got their costumes back on and started cleaning up. It took them about thirty minutes because Cathy was still getting used to not being a virgin anymore. The experience hurt, but it was worth it since it was Yuma she was doing it with.

"Hey, Yuma?" she asked.

"Hmm? What is it, Cat?"

"I was wondering, if you and Rio were going to repair your relationship, do you think she would mind sharing you with me?"

"I'll talk with her about it. I'm also going to have to take a risk and tell her about what we did," he said.

"Well I hope she doesn't mind. I know she doesn't like cats, but I don't want either one of us feeling left out."

"Like I said, Cathy, I'll talk with her about it. You know, you were pretty good for that being your first time." Cathy blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, Yuma. It was painful, but it was worth it at the same time. I honestly think it's high time we made Tori and Anna mad again."

"That ought to be fun," he said. With that, they got finished cleaning up the house. Yuma called Kari and told her that he'd be back home tomorrow. Now he just felt like being surrounded by a cat duelist and her cats.

THE END

* * *

**At last, the last Halloween one-shot of the year. I bet you didn't expect it to be a lemon, did you? Believe it or not, folks that was my first lemon. I'm sorry if you didn't want that, but after describing Cathy's costume, there was no way I could avoid writing it. And don't worry, fans of Tori and Anna, I'll come up with something. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you don't mind the side-story involving Yuma and Rio. Remember that I'm too lazy to actually write a Duel in.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**_** All rights go to Konami.**


End file.
